


Fun Faire

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 12





	Fun Faire

“God Sonny… why on earth did I let you drag me here?” You quietly muttered to him as you entered into the grounds, he turned back to you, a smirk evident on his lips.

“Well I did promise you mini donuts…”

“Yeah and food is legit the only reason I am staying….” Your body tensed, you grasped at his hand, he chuckled at your actions.

“Doll, you okay?”

“No!” You shot back, cuddling into his shoulder, “This place gives me the creeps!” He couldn’t help but let out a bark of a laugh at that,

“Sweetheart, how does Coney Island give you the creeps?” He felt you flinch at the approaching clown, shielding yourself behind him.

“THAT is how!” You laughed against his shoulder. His lips met your head softly, chuckling softly. 

The two of you had agreed to chaperone his 16 year old niece Mia and a couple of her friends for a summer evening at the park, letting his sister have the night off. When he’d originally agreed he had no clue of your phobia of clowns, or your general disturbance of carnivals. You weren’t originally from New York and the thought just weirded you out, you’d grown up with one carnival that rolled through town over summer, setting up and tearing down rides in the matter of two weeks, unsure of the safety of them, and even more unsure of the people who travelled with them. 

You’d let it slip that your guilty pleasure was the food, the mini donuts, the taco in a bag, the amazing freshly made lemonade, the watermelon ice cream served in a slice of watermelon, and Sonny had you partially convinced. Theresa made you promise you’d stay with the girls all night, which you promptly ignored, making sure they promised to meet you at certain points at exact times, and to keep in contact via text throughout the night. 

Sonny kept his arm securely wrapped around you, steering you clear of all the things that put you on edge, trying to distract you with little kisses, directing you towards the food trucks instead. You were more than happy to munch on all the deep fried foods you’d rarely touch otherwise, happily licking the cinnamon sugar off your fingers. Sonny picked up a stick of cotton candy, the two of you happily pausing on a bench overlooking the beach, you leaned your head against his shoulder, humming in satisfaction at the sugary strings he held up to your mouth, happily letting it dissolve against your tongue. 

You finally felt at ease, the sound of the waves crashing against the sand calming you, snuggled up against your boyfriend. It was only when Mia and her friends snuck up behind you, shouting and grabbing at your shoulders that you let out a shriek, grasping at Sonny’s arm while he jumped before you collapsed into a fit of laughter. Once your heart rate was back to normal you checked in with the girls, Sonny agreed to give them an extra hour of fun as long as they met you at the entrance exactly at 11, with a heavy promise, they raced off into the park. Sonny thanked you for coming with him, he wasn’t sure how’d you feel about chaperoning a group of teenagers, but it ended up easier than either of you had thought. Lazily you made your way back through the park, stocking up on some snacks for the two of you and the girls who you knew had been too busy playing games and riding rides to bother with the junky treats. 

Overall it ended up being one of your favourite nights with Sonny, it may have started off frightening and creepy, but the funfair became somewhere where you were able to escape reality, the delicious snacks definitely helping the situation.


End file.
